Obvious changes
by Sage Striaton
Summary: Over the years many changes Cilan noted in his girlfriend and he can't help but notice them.


**Hello to everyone "I am ready to write a one-shot wishfulshipping ... I love with all my heart wishfulshipping and he deserves a one-shot! Ok we start, if there are any mistakes, please do not hesitate to highlight they**

**"DISCLAIMER: POKEMON ARE NOT MINE AS WELL AS, THE CHARACTERS IF THEY WERE MINE WISHFULSHIPPING AMOURSHIPPING AND CONTESTSHIPPING WOULD BE CANON! **

**GOOD TIME!**

**XXX**

_**OBVIOUS CHANGES**_

_It was a beautiful evening in Striaton City, calm and quiet, in the air is heard only the delicious nature noises accompanied by melodious whistle._

_Sitting on the white stone of the fountain, undisturbed Cilan whistled, while waited his friend,__indeed his girlfriend to come out. It was a date . Cilan wasn't nervous, was yet another date with Iris, the dragon master that had stolen his heart. For defining his mood at that moment the right word to using is excited. Excited to seeing his "friend", was from the whole summer that he didn ' t saw her on the ground because she was participating in a contest to becoming the champion of Unova._

_Cilan was confident Iris can realize her dreams. He always believed in her and in her ability he adding that he helped her with some training to improve. Cilan smiled to himself, over the years, Iris was changed a lot physically and psychologically._

_When he met her, she was a girl who believed in her dreams but sometimes let go all facing an obstacle larger than her. Then instead thanks to his advice was able to aim ever higher goals and achieve them._

_Now is a girl with full of vitality and realize her dreams without hesitation. Another psychological aspect of Iris that has changed over time was his tendency to be "wild"._

_Was the "wild kid"._

_Playing in the trees, no doubt speaking with anyone without reason and always wore the same dress._

_Cilan doesn't understand the reason for her change but since is engaged with him is much more educated, always love the adventure, Pokemon fights, but he dresses each day increasingly so held._

_Now she loves to shop, loves to wear jewellery of all kinds but always staying on the simple, like skirts, shorts, loves ballet shoes! Cilan was happy with these changes, although he was fond of the "wild child". Reasoning with his mind turned completely to science, he thought that his "transformations" are due to growth, it was safe, or because he attended a connoisseur and then a gentleman; but at Cilan no matter the reason, always loved Iris any defect or her changing._

_Speaking about Iris's physically changes ... what could say? He was a man now, it is normal that he drew her body. When Iris fell off the train after her journey in Jhoto to meeting Cilan, he couldn't believe it was his old friend. It was almost as high as him and now seemed to be in all respects a woman._

_Sometimes, seeing the present appearance of Iris, Cilan hardly speak and behave normally. Also often he thought that she had always been that way._

_He had not changed. It was a wee bit taller and of course had distinguishable characters in a man of his age._

_While Cilan thought, a dark hand keep on his shoulder. The Green-haired boy turned and met brown eyes of his girlfriend._

_"Hey Cilan. "said tentatively the girl;"As I am with this look? "_

_Cilan looked in depth: wore a simple dress yellow and light brown flats shoes. Her hair, instead they were bound as a Hidreigon._

_Cilan smiled and put his hand on the girl's hand: "you're perfect, your simplicity is the best recipe on this planet!"_

_Iris began to laugh: "you are not changed at all!"_

"_I know it well, but you yes"jokingly said Cilan rising from the fountain and press your index finger on Iris s' nose._

"_So let's go? "asked Iris taking her boyfriend's hand._

_"But sure my cute macaron! I know a good place to eat! "_

_And with this word Iris began to run while holding the hand of Cilan and the couple moved away running to the restaurant._

_Cilan thought while holding up that Iris had become even more attractive over the years and this really liked._

_**Xxxx**_

_**I m finish this!**_

_**It was fun writing it.I wanted to also say they are open to any request for stories of all shipping except the negaishipping! I hope you enjoyed goodbye!**_

_**-Sage Striaton (Willow)**_


End file.
